This invention relates generally to the field of product display cards and, more particularly, to a set of display cards having identification tabs integrally formed and positioned on their respective cards so as to be staggered and easily viewable when the cards are arranged for display.
Heretofore, various types of product display cards have been commonly known. Small items may be attached to display cards, boards, or the like, by means of staples, glue or a surrounding plastic bubble or blister. The cards having products attached may then be arranged for display, for example, in a wooden or plastic rack having grooves to receive the cards or by suspending the same from a hook or rod. Often, items displayed in this manner consist of different varieties of the same type of merchandise, that is, the merchandise may be of different colors, decorated differently, or of different sizes, yet all displayed on the same rod or hook. Such an arrangement has the inherent drawback that cards rearward on the hook or rack are difficult to see; therefore, the shopper is required to either push the forwardmost display cards aside or actually remove them from the rack in order to view information supplied on the rearward cards in an attempt to find the product for which he or she is searching.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a set of display cards having information positioned on the cards in such a manner so as to provide easy visibility of information thereon without requiring movement of the cards on the rack.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a set of display cards having the features indicated in which the information contained may include identifying material such as words or actual color indicating the color of the product attached to the card.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a set of display cards having the features indicated in which a product may be attached to a card by insertion thereof into an opening within the body of the card and may be selectively retained therein by addition of a plastic bubble or blister around the product and/or around the card.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a set of display cards having the features indicated which may consist of at least two or many more of such cards, the different cards being readily distinguishable from each other when displayed
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a set of display cards having the features indicated which is simple to manufacture as well as being inexpensive and easy to use.
Briefly, in furtherance of the above objects, the present invention comprises a set of product display cards comprising at least a first and a second of said cards. Each of the cards comprises a body having a front surface and a back surface, a top edge, a bottom edge, opposing side edges, and an attachment for vertically positioning the cards in relative alignment such that the back surface of the first card is adjacent to the front surface of the second card, and so on. An identification tab is formed on, and extends from, an edge of each card so that when the cards are displayed adjacent to each other, the respective tabs on the cards are relatively staggered in position so as to be plainly viewable.
Other objects and features will be in part apparent and in part pointed out hereinbelow.